erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
VGRB vs ERBParodies
|Battle}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Rap Meanings|Rap Meanings}}}} VideoGameRapBattles vs ERBParodies is the 35th rap battle of ERBParodies, and the Season 2 finale. It features rapper, VideoGameRapBattles battling Justin Buckner and Nathan Provost of ERBParodies to see who is the better ERB tribute series. It was released February 9, 2014. Cast Cam as Himself and Batman Nathan Provost as Himself, Father Time and Tobuscus (reused footage) Justin Buckner as Himself Zander Kanack as Himself Hunter Tolliver as Rob Dyrdek (reused footage) Lyrics Note: Justin Buckner and Nathan Provost will be in these colors. If both members are rapping, it will appear in plain text. VideoGameRapBattles and WoodenHornets will also appear as plain text. VideoGameRapBattles: Here we go, about to put this battle to an end, I've already swept the floor with Ivo Hora, this won't be a challenge! So listen here, you know I'm your inspiration wants to be me, You're nothing but sycophants to the original parody! Justin, nobody wants to see your flab in this rap fight! So take a tip from this Rap God, drop the fork as I drop the mic! I'm taking months to make vids but I'm still the greatest, here a preview on how you'll die, Take your petty subscribers and multiply them by five! Justin Buckner: You treat your fans like their nothing but your money giving cattle. I can't take crap from a guy who only has eight battles! Sure, I have a lot of fears, but that doesn't put me to shame, Especially since you're a guy who's afraid to reveal his last name! Cam, I'm coming in ham, you'll scream like your nine year old fans! You're just a Fred look-a-like who tries hard to be Batman! Made an ERB tutorial? God, you're full of yourself, kid. This battle will end faster than your VGRBGames did! VideoGameRapBattles: Kid, step down, you've been begging to be in my videos for months on end. You can't be hating on me, experience the real world half of your friends are 10! because You're an overweight, lonely, mental failure, yeah, I said! With your crappy series that only gets views cause of some weird ginger's edits! You guys be one hit wonders who needed me to get views! I'm stacking hundred thousands and mils before I met any of you! I won't need to spit another verse for seven months so go and suck it! You and that annoying voiced tone deaf kid who played Tobuscus! Nathan Provost: Hi! They call me Mr. Bling, or sometimes the guy who can't sing. I know everything you're about to say, Mr. Cam, thing. My songs aren't original, then who the fuck am I copying? You're probably just sayin' that 'cause you're jealous, besides, your so cocky, and, I really think you need to realize how much before you say you get the right. You're probably only doin' rap battles 'cause you don't know how to actually fight. So here's Father Time, yeah, I'm back again! Now let's go back to normal time to hear you repeat everything I just said! VideoGameRapBattles: Oh ok you sure got me there "Mr. Bling". You should probably take a lesson or two before you try to sing. I'll take your so called original songs and crappy battle parodies! And make a better cover album and get more money than all you three! I don't treat my fans like they are pawns, those guys are everything me! You know I'm only cocky and conceited because I've earned the right to be! So I'm out I don't need y'all now nor ever before, So who won? VIDEOGAMERAPBATTLES, GAME OVER! ERBParodies: You turn down people better than you because of their profile picture! Yeah my cover album sucked dick, but you need critism too, so here's a lecture! Tell your friend to turn up the vocals, I can't hear a sound! How pathetic, even Captain Sparklez had to turn you down! Nice Peter commented on your video? Wow, that's amazing! It's amazing that he could go through that terrible Mario impersonation! You know what'd make it better? How about a variety of voices! So you can try with all your views, but you could never destroy us! WoodenHornets: The king is here, rising from FCPX, You guys are older than me, get a life and have sex! Justin, I don't wan't your New Blue, I'll make you feel blue, Honestly, even DarkStink is a better editor than you! And Nathan, can you handle the fact, you're an fucking asshole! P.S., there's something you seriously lack, a fucking backup vocal Cam, for huck's sake, just do rap battles for fun, Time to export this rap battle, because the best verse is done! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES Who Won? VideoGameRapBattles ERBParodies Tie Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies 35 Category:Season 2 Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:WoodenHornets